powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Uh-Oh, Dynamo
Uh Oh, Dynamo 'is episode 13 of Season 1. Episode Summary When the Professor worries for the Girls' safety, he builds a fifty-foot tall robot, whom he calls Powerpuff Dynamo. However, the robot accidentally destroys all of Townsville, but defeats the monster in the end. Plot Part one The City of Townsville is home to many landmarks, except for Mount Rushmore. It's most famous landmark is little Tokyo Townsville, a Japanese-like addition to Townsville where the Utonium family is having a family outing. However, all is not fun and games when a giant fish balloon interrupts their fun. The girls take on the monster, with the Professor worried that they're going to get hurt. Buttercup says that they're supposed to fight crime and giant monsters. That night, at the Utonium chateau, the Professor builds a giant robot and shows it to the girls. The robot is called the Dynamic Nanotechtronic Monobot (or "Dynamo" for short). It is equipped with state-of-the-art, internal tele-operated, intelligent protection, with multi-layered titanium reflux-chambered shielding, and a fully loaded, defensive smart strategic combat arsenal, all megalith-martial-combat ready with an anti-aggressor exo-deflector array. The Professor urges the girls to use it. Blossom agrees, but only if the girls really need it. However, after a week of crime-fighting, monster-mashing and disaster-dealing, the Dynamo gets neglected. Then, on Saturday, as the family enjoys the evening paper boat race in Tokyo Townsville's Bonsai Gardens Park, the monster from before shows up, calling forth its even bigger cousin. The girls try to stop this giant fish, only to get injured and beat up. As the monster goes off destroying Tokyo Townsville, the Professor begs the girls to use the Dynamo, but the girls refuse. Finally, the Professor has had enough of this negligence, and he threatens to ground the girls if they don't use Dynamo. Having no choice, the girls accept. The girls ready the Dynamo to fight this beast. Part two The monster is still destroying Tokyo Townsville until the Dynamo shows up. The Dynamo tries to fight, but its protective safety shield activates, with the monster sending the robot flying through numerous buildings. Blossom turns off the safety switch that the Professor left on all week. The Dynamo gives the monster what for, by attempting to shoot missiles and cutting it with its bow. However, the monster still stands. Having no other option, the Dynamo grabs the sign from the bowling alley and grabs the three stars from the sign, throwing them like shurikens at the monster. They end up on the monster's lip, and it pops like an actual balloon, deflating all the way to Mount Rushmore. With the monster defeated, the Dynamo does a victory dance. The Mayor not only thanks the girls, but he also berates them on destroying the majority of Townsville with the Dynamo, and says that they shouldn't use the Dynamo again, calling it a "Bot-strosity." The rest of the town's angry citizens agree, and the girls point to the Professor, telling the Mayor that he made them use it. The Professor, nervous, flies away on his chopper. And so, as the Narrator says, the day is saved...uh, destroyed, by the girls...well, actually, the Professor. The Narrator adds that just because the Professor's a genius doesn't make him a smart guy. Trivia *This is the Professor's most villainous role, because he invented the Dynamo that destroyed Townsville and even forced the Girls to use it. *This is the first episode to contain a slow-motion animation. Two other episodes contain slow-motion. Namely Cootie Gras and Mo Job. *Mojo Jojo's observatory was destroyed by the fish balloon monster and after the events of this episode, it is assumed that Mojo repaired his observatory *The Dynamo is a parody of the Megazord from ''Power Rangers and Metal Gear REX from Metal Gear Solid **The Professor building a giant robot that destroyed Townsville is a reference to Dr. Hal "Otacon" Emmerich from Metal Gear Solid. *The Dynamo wasn't used again until "Live and Let Dynamo," but it wasn't piloted by the girls in that episode (but ironically, by The Mayor). *Towards the end of this episode, when the Mayor angrily looks at the girls, they share shocked and saddened looks, but when they appear in the episode outro, they are smiling as usual and they are in their normal clothes and poses. *Dynamo's hairstyle is a mix of the three girls' (Buttercup's slit, Bubbles' pigtails and Blossom's bow.) *Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory makes an appearance in this episode. *This episode is the first and only Season 1 episode to be produced during 1999. *At the end of this episode, the usual end shot is skinny and the "hearts" background is scratched out. *In 2006, a color-corrected version of this episode was made via a computer in which this episode's colors were brightened and, for the first time in five years, new material consisting of just the January 1999 version of the 1998-2001 animated episode outro was produced for this version. This time, the outro was produced via cel animation at an American not-for-profit animation studio. The color-corrected version aired only once on January 27, 2006. *The Dynamo's is also seen in Cartoon Network:Fusion Fall as a costume set when the player chooses dexter as their guide. *When Dynamo yells ''''Hai ya', her mouth was moving like she is a fully-sentient multi-functional automaton. *This is one of Craig McCracken's ten favorite episodes. *This episode is based on one of the four "Whoopass Stew" shorts Craig McCracken did at CalArts - "Monster Trouble". *This is the last episode of Season 1. * This episode is also a parody of giant monster films made in Japan, and a spoof of the kaiju film, Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla. *A clip of the end of this episode is shown in "The City of Clipsville". *This episode possibly contains the largest number of casualties in the series. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Professor Utonium Category:Episodes storyboarded by Don Shank Category:Episodes directed by Genndy Tartakovsky